


Семьдесят семь пятниц

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Министр магии ищет себе помощницу - разве это не важное дело? Гермиона, Лаванда и Луна после множества тестов оказались самыми достойными кандидатками. Но есть одна небольшая загвоздка - кандидатка должна быть замужем... И что делать в такой ситуации? Безусловно, попросить верного друга!





	1. Вместо пролога. Три разговора

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natali Fisher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Natali+Fisher).



> Написано по заявке на фикатон имени Рона Уизли.  
> Рон Уизли/Гермиона Грейнджер, Рон Уизли/Лаванда Браун, Рон Уизли/Луна Лавгуд, IC, AU, AD, H+.  
> Министр магии предлагает трём девушкам должность своей помощницы с последующим продвижением в Визенгамот. Одно обязательное условие – претендентка должна быть замужем за представителем уважаемого рода. Гермиона, Лаванда и, как ни странно, Луна очень хотят эту должность. Каждая из них о настоящей семье не думает, поэтому брак требуется фиктивный, но чтобы поверил министр. Ясное дело, что о таком кого угодно не попросишь. И так как каждая из девушек считает Рона своим другом и отличным кандидатом, то на него разворачивается настоящая охота.

После деликатного стука дверь приоткрылась, и в образовавшуюся щёлку заглянул первый помощник министра магии.

— Министр Шеклболт, разрешите?

— Доброе утро, Перси. Конечно, проходи, — улыбнулся Кингсли. — И сколько раз тебе повторять, называй меня по имени. Какие новости?

— Я беседовал с мадам Багнолд, — ответил Перси, плотно прикрыв дверь. — Её весьма вдохновило сообщение о том, что меня заменит помощница.

— О чём я и говорил, Перси, о чём я и говорил, — довольно потёр руки Кингсли. — Наш новый председатель Визенгамота — чистой воды феминистка! Ну а теперь хочу тебя порадовать... — Шеклболт протянул помощнику листок с коротким списком из нескольких фамилий. — Я всегда ценил твой опыт, но не думал, что предложенная тобой кандидатура мисс Браун и правда пройдет отбор.

— О, Кингсли, я так рад! — буквально расцвёл тот, вглядываясь в три строки на пергаменте. — Я же говорил, что она неплохо знает законы и что она весьма способная… Ага, ещё вы выбрали Гермиону, этого следовало ожидать, и… мисс Лавгуд?

— Да, Перси. Вот такая у нас троица финалисток, — подтвердил Кингсли и одним движением палочки испепелил список прямо в руках Уизли. — Одна магглорождённая, другая пострадала от укуса оборотня, а третья… кхм… несколько ненормальная или, политкорректно выражаясь, очень своеобразная. Какой плевок в сторону наших реакционеров в Визенгамоте! Особенно учитывая, что моя будущая помощница вскоре станет одной из судей. Остаётся лишь сделать выбор.

— Кингсли, вот только… — Перси на мгновение замялся, — как я понимаю, есть одна проблема. Мадам Багнолд отдельно поинтересовалась, замужем ли наши кандидатки. А то не дело это, работать девушке с неженатым министром — пойдут слухи, вам все косточки перемоют.

— Мерлин! Вот тебе и феминистка... Как ей такое в голову пришло? Или она до сих пор не может простить шуточек Грюма про её мальчика на побегушках? Так это была правда — и ничего, кроме правды!

Перси хихикнул, но быстро справился с собой и с бесстрастным выражением продолжил:

— Она буквально сказала, цитирую: «Я надеюсь, ваша кандидатка замужем, и, разумеется, за представителем уважаемого рода? Вы же понимаете, Перси, не дело…»

Кингсли помрачнел. А как всё хорошо складывалось! Возможность снова сдвинуть с мёртвой точки всех консерваторов, которые через два года после победы повылезали из своих нор, отстаивая устаревшие взгляды; попытка наладить контакт с Миллисентой Багнолд... И всё полетит псу под хвост только из-за того, что претендентки на должность не успели обзавестись семьёй?

— Тогда скажем девушкам, что это обязательное условие, — вслух начал размышлять Кингсли, и в глазах его заблестел азартный огонёк. — Да-да, вот так мы и сделаем выбор, Перси. Кто из них успеет до твоего назначения главой отдела магического сотрудничества выйти замуж и сделает это раньше соперниц — та и станет моей помощницей.

— Прости, Кингсли… но ведь до моего назначения осталась всего пара недель… — растерянно проговорил тот.

— Не переживай, наши кандидатки всё-таки не вчерашние выпускницы. У каждой наверняка есть любимый или хотя бы кавалер. Вот пусть и поторопятся. Попроси мисс Грейнджер зайти ко мне в полдень, а мисс Браун — сразу после неё. Мисс Лавгуд я напишу сам.

— Конечно, министр, — кивнул Перси и вышел из кабинета. Ничего не скажешь, день начинался просто превосходно.

 

* * *

Сегодня у Гермионы Грейнджер случился тот редкий день, когда всё просто валится из рук. Она проспала (пускай всего на десять минут, но сам факт!), в лифте какой-то нескладёха пролил кофе на её новую блузку, а количество запросов о разрешении применить волшебство к каким-либо маггловским артефактам превысило все допустимые пределы. Поэтому, получив от Перси самолётик с просьбой зайти к министру, Гермиона надеялась, что хотя бы там её ждут какие-то хорошие новости.

После битвы за Хогвартс прошло уже шесть лет, и львиную долю из этого времени Гермиона проработала в Министерстве магии. Всего полтора месяца назад она попрощалась с «оборотнями» и перевелась в департамент магического правопорядка. Кто же мог знать, что на новом месте окажется так непросто?

Ходили слухи, что Гермиона решила сменить шило на мыло, когда в управлении поддержки оборотней появилась Лаванда Браун. Само собой, министерские сплетницы не дали себе труда задуматься о том, что Лаванда работает там уже целый год. Да, они до сих пор периодически цапаются, так ведь это из-за критического несовпадения характеров, а вовсе не потому, что им есть что (или кого) делить. Причина перевода была гораздо проще: Гермиона всегда мечтала участвовать в законотворческом процессе, и не её вина, что вместо этого захватывающего дела её запихнули в бывший отдел Артура Уизли.

— Гермиона, — Кингсли оторвался от бумаг и махнул рукой в сторону кресла, — проходи, присаживайся. Как работа? Освоилась в ДМП?

— Если честно — тяжело, — вздохнула Грейнджер, присев на краешек кожаного монстра, — совершенно другие запросы и требования. Но в прежнем отделе я действительно сделала всё, что могла: проект закона об оборотнях завершён, больше от меня там пользы нет. И я очень благодарна, что вы предложили мне эту должность…

Министр побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Гермиона, а помнишь, при твоем переходе в департамент я попросил тебя пройти несколько тестов?

— Конечно, — кивнула она.

— Видишь ли, они были не для твоего нынешнего начальства, — с лёгкой улыбкой признался Кингсли. — Как бы ты посмотрела на возможность сменить работу ещё раз? Думаю, до тебя доходили слухи об отставке Прадфута. Могу сказать по секрету: Перси займёт его место. Поэтому у меня к тебе вопрос: не хотела бы ты стать помощницей министра?

— О-о-о... — только и смогла вымолвить Гермиона, а Шеклболт продолжал:

— Кроме того, это гарантированное место в Визенгамоте уже к этому Рождеству. А затем и перспектива стать главой одного из отделов.

— Конечно-конечно, я согласна! — тут же воскликнула она, почувствовав, как груз сегодняшних проблем буквально рухнул с плеч.

— Всё не так просто, — предупредил Кингсли, тяжело вздохнув. — Есть ещё две претендентки.

— Кто же? — не удержалась от вопроса Гермиона.

— Я не могу сказать; ты же понимаешь, конкуренты не должны знать друг друга — ну как начнут ставить соперникам палки в колёса. Тем не менее я считаю, что ты — идеальная кандидатка на эту должность, и с удовольствием приму тебя...

— Если дальше следует «но», первая часть фразы не считается, — слабо улыбнулась Гермиона.

— Следует, ты права. Но, я надеюсь, тебе не составит труда выполнить небольшое условие. Такая умная и красивая девушка определённо не может быть одинока, а тебе нужно всего-навсего... — Кингсли уткнулся в какой-то пергамент и процитировал: — «...быть замужем за представителем уважаемого рода».

— Прошу прощения, — она удивлённо воззрилась на министра, — но с каких пор семейное положение говорит о компетентности сотрудника?! Да это же…

— Гермиона! — сурово оборвал её Кингсли, и она моментально смолкла. — Правила есть правила. К тому же вы с Роном не первый год вместе, разве я не прав? Так что мешает вам наконец-то узаконить отношения?

Гермиона прикусила губу, чтобы не расхохотаться. Ну правильно, с чего бы министру быть в курсе её личной жизни? Вне работы она сталкивалась с Шеклболтом только на редких ужинах в Норе, куда её продолжала зазывать Молли. А с кем ей сидеть за столом, если не с Гарри и Роном? Ладно, была не была, утро вечера мудренее.

— Конечно, Кингсли, — соврала она, совершенно не смущаясь, — просто мы не хотели форсировать события… Сколько у нас есть времени?

— Мне нужно будет твоё свидетельство о браке через неделю, а пока можешь идти. И помни, я на тебя надеюсь.

— Я вас поняла, — вздохнула Гермиона, покрепче прижимая к себе папку с бесполезными документами. Ничего хорошего это утро так и не принесло. А жаль…

 

* * *

— Доброе утро, Лаванда! — Уизли шагнул навстречу порядком взвинченной Браун, как только она вывалилась из кабинета министра.

— Салют, Перси. Ты в курсе, я полагаю? — Лаванда поморщилась и тряхнула головой, а вместе с ней и копной кудрей.

Перси невольно залюбовался ею.

После битвы за Хогвартс они провели неделю на соседних больничных койках. Перси проникся жалостью к несчастной девочке, с которой когда-то зажигал его братишка. На вкус и цвет товарищей нет, но среди своих однокурсниц по популярности у парней она стабильно занимала одно из первых мест, и вот чуть было не лишилась и красоты, и жизни. Уизли слышал от министерских кумушек, что шрамы, оставленные Фенриром, идут от груди до самого бедра... Но Лаванда, казалось, не обращала внимания ни на сплетни, ни на шрамы и постоянно щеголяла в нарядах с таким глубоким декольте, что проходящие мимо мужчины едва не сворачивали шеи, оглядываясь ей вслед.

И всё же она по-прежнему оставалась одинока. Перси был свидетелем нескольких её краткосрочных романов, но и только. Он так и не смог понять Рона, променявшего её на Гермиону. Грейнджер, конечно, умна, однако и Лаванда могла показаться глупой куколкой только на первый взгляд. Недаром она удивительно легко находила общий язык как с людьми, пострадавшими от оборотней, так и с самими оборотнями. И это после близкого знакомства с когтями Сивого! Перси не мог не восхищаться стойкостью её духа.

Итак, она узнала про «обязательное условие» Кингсли. Ещё бы он был не в курсе!

— Конечно, — после небольшой заминки ответил Перси. — Решение специфическое, но что поделать?

— Куда важнее вопрос, что поделать мне? — раздраженно бросила Лаванда, выходя за ним в коридор. — Где ты предлагаешь мне найти мужа за неделю? Ты же знаешь, как я хочу эту должность!

— А если найти, но не совсем мужа? — шёпотом спросил он.

— Ты о чём вообще? — Лаванда остановилась и сурово посмотрела на него, уперев руки в бока.

— Министру об этом знать совсем не обязательно, главное, чтобы он поверил. Может, ты и забыла, но у тебя есть хороший друг, верный товарищ. Человек, которого ты знаешь много лет. Разве нельзя попросить его помочь и договориться с ним о браке? — разъяснил Перси и гордо распрямил плечи.

Лаванда всегда ценила его ум, вот и сейчас она радостно подпрыгнула и крепко прижалась к нему всем телом. Стало тяжело дышать, но отодвигаться совсем не хотелось.

— Перси, ты гений! Спасибо! — Лаванда чмокнула его в щёку. — Надо поскорей найти Рона! — и она тут же куда-то унеслась, цокая каблучками по паркету.

— Вообще-то, — пробормотал Перси в пустоту, — я имел в виду себя…


	2. Глава первая

«Понедельник — день тяжелый», — вспомнил Рон старую поговорку и сделал ещё один глоток кофе. Он встал в семь утра, но так до сих пор и не проснулся, ощущая себя свежеподнятым зомби. Цифры перед глазами ходили ходуном и сливались в большую чёрную кляксу, голова нещадно болела, а времени оставалось все меньше и меньше.

Неделя, всего неделя до того, как в аврорате нужно будет представлять новую секретную разработку от «Ужастиков Умников Уизли» вместе с расчётами стоимости сырья и оборудования для её массового производства, а в финансовом плане тут и конь не валялся! Ужасно хотелось в первый раз по-настоящему помочь Джорджу. Раньше всем этим тот занимался практически в одиночку, и с тех пор, как родился малыш Фред, он совершенно не высыпался. Вот Рон и вытолкал его в отпуск, пообещав, что бизнес-план будет готов через неделю.

Однако бессердечные цифры никак не желали выстраиваться в таком же ровном порядке, как шахматы, а не менее бессердечный организм отказывался принимать кофе на пустой желудок.

— Рон, привет!

В первый момент ему показалось, что он окончательно заснул и видит сон, но нет: рядом с ним действительно стояла Гермиона и широко улыбалась, глядя на его — наверняка глупую — удивленную физиономию. Впрочем, несмотря на улыбку, она явно была чем-то озабочена — уж Рон-то знал свою бывшую девушку как облупленную.

— Гермиона, какими судьбами? — спросил он, вставая и заключая её в крепкие объятия.

— Решила вместе с тобой пообедать, — подмигнула она, вытягивая из-за спины две коробочки с китайской лапшой. В животе утробно заурчало, подтверждая, что Гермиона отлично знает его предпочтения в области маггловской кулинарии.

— Да ты просто моя спасительница! — Рон сложил руки в жесте молитвенного преклонения и жадно втянул носом аромат восточных специй. — Ну что, пойдем в директорский кабинет?

Возражений, само собой, не последовало.

Заварив себе по чашечке кофе, они с удовольствием принялись за трапезу. Утолив первый голод, Рон поинтересовался:

— Как там дела в Министерстве?

— Ох, даже не хочу пока об этом говорить, — поморщилась Гермиона.

— Хм... ну ладно. А Гарри как? Ты давно его видела?

— В четверг, — Гермиона пригубила кофе и продолжила: — Он очень бледный, Рон. Такое впечатление, будто килограмм на десять похудел. У меня язык не повернулся спросить, как он. А Глория сказала, что Гарри все выходные провел в аврорате, даже ночевал там.

— Хреново, — вздохнул Уизли, — наверное, поэтому он и проигнорировал мою сову с приглашением на ужин в Нору.

— Ро-о-он, — простонала Гермиона, — Гарри расстался с Джинни две недели назад! Какой ужин в Норе? Неужели ты совсем не знаком со словом «такт»? Тем более Гарри — главный аврор, у него сейчас действительно работы воз и маленькая тележка.

Рон фыркнул и недоумённо пожал плечами.

— Так Джинни нет дома, она улетела на очередной матч…

— Это вовсе не значит, что Гарри там всё не напоминает об их лучших временах, балбес! Вот я, когда мы разбежались… — Рон заинтересованно уставился на Гермиону, и она смущённо опустила глаза, — полгода не могла заходить в наше кафе…

С их расставания много воды утекло, прошло почти четыре года. Иногда Рону и вовсе казалось, что они были вместе по инерции, из-за того адреналинового поцелуя во время решающей битвы. И разошлись они с Гермионой тихо, без скандалов — удивлялся даже Гарри, а многие другие и вовсе не заметили этого важного события.

Зато Джинни в аналогичной ситуации поскандалила за четверых: злилась, кричала, кидалась заклинаниями, плакала — и снова кричала. А ведь все считали их с Гарри идеальной парой, свадьба была не за горами. Вот так непредсказуема жизнь.

— Главное, мы остались друзьями, разве нет? — прервал их неловкое молчание Рон. Гермиона улыбнулась и тряхнула головой, видимо, чтобы избавиться от ненужных мыслей.

— А как ты посмотришь на предложение собраться втроём, как в старые добрые времена? — вдруг загорелся гениальной идеей Рон. — В выходные — устроим пикник, пока погода хорошая. И Гарри заставим развеяться!

— Мне нравится, — кивнула она и сложила руки на груди.

Рон насторожился. Он знал, что если Гермиона так делает — значит, предстоит серьёзный разговор. Мерлин великий, с чего и почему? В чём он теперь-то провинился? Но следующая фраза оказалась полной неожиданностью.

— Рон, мне очень нужна твоя помощь.

— Это как-то связано с Министерством? — спросил он, вспоминая начало их разговора.

— Да. Перси… в общем, скоро его повысят. И Кингсли предложил мне место своей помощницы.

— О, это же круто!

— Рон, не перебивай, — прервала его Гермиона, — сначала дослушай. Для того, чтобы занять эту должность, я… должна быть замужем. А Кингсли совершенно уверен, что мы с тобой до сих пор вместе. Вот поэтому я и хотела тебя спросить... попросить… словом, ты не мог бы на мне жениться?

— Э-э-э… что-о-о?!

Такого обалделого выражения на лице Рона Уизли не видел никто и никогда.

— Рон, пожалуйста! Ты же знаешь, как много для меня значит моя работа, сколько опыта даст мне эта должность! Брак будет фиктивным, не переживай, поженимся, а к Рождеству уже разведёмся!

— Гермиона, это не игрушки!

— Это охота за крестражами не игра, — парировала Гермиона, — но мы их как-то нашли. А тут — наоборот, сплошная фикция. Если бы я взаправду хотела тебя захомутать, то придумала бы что-нибудь поумнее.

— Все равно топорная работа, — хмыкнул Рон, глядя на умоляющее лицо подруги, — лучше бы ты меня так уговаривала жениться на себе, когда мы ещё не расстались.

— Пф-ф-ф, — фыркнула Гермиона, но всё-таки улыбнулась.

— Ладно, дай мне пару дней подумать. Мы же не можем сделать это тайно, не забывай, что Кингсли дружен с моей семьёй…

— Спасибо, — просияла Грейнджер.

— Но-но, рано ещё! Может, я вообще передумаю, — задрал нос Рон, и Гермиона прыснула.

— Думай, ну а мне пора возвращаться в Министерство.

— Кстати, Гермиона, пока ты ещё не ушла! — Рон достал из кармана сложенный пополам пергамент и в свою очередь состроил умоляющую мордочку. — Ты мне ещё раз не подскажешь, как считается этот, как его… ПВП?

— О Мерлин, Рональд! — она неодобрительно покосилась на мятый пергамент, а потом сурово уставилась на него, как в старые школьные времена, когда он просил дать списать Чары. — НПВ[1] это, НПВ! Я тебе уже два раза объясняла, и мы убили на это полвечера, а ты опять всё забыл! Извини, но сегодня я точно не смогу. Меня ожидает увлекательная подготовка очередной лицензии на применение к тостеру заклинания самоочистки...

С этими словами Гермиона аппарировала прочь, а Рон печально поплёлся продолжать воевать с цифрами. Тоже мне друг, называется! Он вот готов ей помочь, а она не хочет посидеть с ним лишних полчаса. Вредина!

 

* * *

Рон, кажется, как раз поймал за хвост ошибку в формуле, когда на весь магазин раздался громкий крик:

— Ронни!

Одной рукой он схватился за сердце, другой — за палочку, и лишь тогда сообразил, что к нему заявилась ещё одна однокурсница и, по совместительству, ещё одна его бывшая девушка — Лаванда Браун.

Стоило ей оказаться в поле зрения, как Рон честно признался себе, что она по-прежнему необыкновенно хороша. Легкое полупрозрачное платье больше показывало, чем скрывало, а одуряющий аромат орхидей немедленно ударил по мозгам.

— Здравствуй, Лаванда, — еле выдавил он, — вот так сюрприз! Что привело тебя в мою жалкую лачугу?

— Не что, а кто, Ронни. Я мирно шла к мадам Малкин и вдруг увидела тебя за стеклом... Разве я могла не поздороваться? — Браун ослепительно улыбнулась. — Может, угостишь меня чашечкой чая?

— Эм-м-м... — растерялся Рон, никак не ожидавший ни этого визита, ни такого поворота беседы. — Прости, но, к сожалению, есть только кофе.

— Кофе тоже пойдет, — не переставала улыбаться Лаванда.

— Тогда подожди пару минут, я сейчас, — кивнул Рон и потопал на второй этаж за кофейником. Когда он вернулся, Лаванда с видом королевы восседала на прилавке, покачивая стройной ножкой в серебристой туфельке на высоком каблуке.

Рон сглотнул. Всё её поведение навевало воспоминания о шестом курсе, но зачем? Они же чёрт знает сколько не виделись!

— О, как мило, спасибо, Рон, — поблагодарила Лаванда, забирая кружку и делая глоток. — А ты прекрасно варишь кофе! Я всегда знала, что ты просто кладезь достоинств.

— Спасибо, — невнятно пробормотал он, стараясь смотреть Лаванде только в глаза. Что-то подсказывало ему, что главное представление ещё впереди. И верно...

— Бон-Бон, — проникновенно начала чертовка, ухватив Рона за руку, — только ты можешь мне помочь. За всю мою жизнь я встретила лишь одного настолько благородного человека, которому можно было бы довериться во всём, и это ты!

— Спасибо, Лаванда… — повторил Рон, не зная, как ещё ответить на льстящие самолюбию слова и провокационные действия: своей изящной ножкой Браун только что провела по его бедру, задержав её чуть ниже пояса. — Кха... Какая же помощь тебе нужна?

— Ты можешь… — она, словно змея, обвила его обеими ногами, — жениться на мне?

— О да-а-а, конечно… Что-о-о? — как только смысл предложения дошел до загипнотизированного Рона, тот сразу пришел в себя и резко отшатнулся. Лаванда обиженно надула губки.

— Бон-Бон, да не пугайся ты так. Всего лишь фиктивно, чтобы мне хорошую должность получить.

— К-какую? — заикаясь, спросил Рон.

— Хочу стать помощницей министра. Только это тайна, — погрозив пальчиком, Лаванда спрыгнула со стойки и оправила платье. — Дурацкие правила какие-то, претендентка должна быть замужем. А я практически прошла отбор. Поможешь?

— А п-почему я?

— Ты хороший друг, я знаю тебя много лет и не сомневаюсь, что ты не проболтаешься. Да мне и правда больше некого попросить, — пожала плечами девушка. — Так ты согласен?

— Мне надо подумать, — быстро проговорил Рон.

— Бон-Бон, — Лаванда снова взглянула на него с таким выражением, что он нервно сглотнул, — ты моя единственная надежда!

Послав ему воздушный поцелуй, она вышла из магазина, оставив Рона один на один с мучительным вопросом: как же он умудрился так влипнуть?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] NPV (Net present value) — «Чистая приведённая стоимость», один из показателей, применяемых для анализа инвестиционных проектов.


	3. Глава вторая

Этим вечером Косой Переулок был на удивление пустынным. Закрыв магазин, Рон неспешно направился к «Дырявому котлу», планируя проветриться перед ужином.

Впереди шла какая-то парочка. Со спины девушка показалась Рону на кого-то похожей, но он не придавал этому значения до тех пор, пока молодой человек неожиданно не попытался обнять её и, судя по всему, прижать к стене для дальнейших страстных поцелуев. Рон было скривился, не желая становиться свидетелем столь откровенного проявления чувств, но тут смутно знакомая мисс выхватила палочку и заклинанием отшвырнула своего незадачливого ухажера.

— Ненормальная! — заорал тот, с трудом приподнимаясь с брусчатки и вытирая рукавом испачканный нос. — Вначале одеваешься как шлюха, а потом заклинаниями бросаешься!

Такого Рон, как истинный гриффиндорец, стерпеть не мог, тем более что девушка выглядела вполне прилично, несмотря на некоторую оригинальность своего наряда. Невнимательный наблюдатель мог подумать, будто она одета в одну тунику, но на самом деле под ней явственно просвечивали шорты. Если, кстати, вспомнить некоторые платья Джинни, то такой комплект и вовсе покажется монашеской робой! А по сравнению с тем, как вырядился этот индюк, незнакомка была воплощением изящества и отменного вкуса.

— Нехорошо хамить дамам, — проговорил Уизли, подходя поближе.

— Спасибо, Рон, — раздался на удивление знакомый отрешённый голос. — Я вполне могу справиться с ним и сама. Но всё равно приятно.

— Луна? — пораженно выдохнул Рон и с ещё более воинственным настроем заявил: — Ну, теперь ты у меня такой Ступефай получишь!..

— Не надо! — завопил парень, отскочив от них ещё на пару шагов. — Приношу свои извинения, мисс!

Сразу после этого неудачливый кавалер испарился со скоростью «Молнии», и они остались вдвоём.

— Ты в порядке? — заботливо поинтересовался Рон, заметив, как Луна потирает запястье.

— Разве со мной что-то не так? — спросила она, поднимая на него свои огромные глаза.

— Да нет, — хмыкнул Рон. — Но давай уж провожу тебя, а то опять кто-нибудь пристанет... Ты же домой, наверное?

— Вероятно, да, — кивнула Луна, двинувшись в сторону «Дырявого котла». — Я собиралась купить одну книгу во «Флориш и Блотс», но забыла, что сегодня не вторник, а значит, они работают только до шести. Можно, конечно, немного прогуляться перед ужином, папочка всё равно обещал вернуться домой поздно…

— Почему бы и нет? Я тоже думал пройтись, — заверил её Рон, сам не понимая, что движет им в этот момент.

Возможно, дело было в том, что дома его не ожидало ничего хорошего. Так, обычная семейная болтовня... А ещё нужно было посоветоваться с отцом насчёт женитьбы на Гермионе... Или на Лаванде? Чёрт, ведь он же каждой из них пообещал подумать! Причем и та, и другая уверены, что он согласится. И как отказать той, которой не повезет? Плюс расчеты бизнес-плана — за него их никто не сделает. А с Луной обо всём этом можно хоть ненадолго позабыть.

— У тебя сегодня непривычно много мозгошмыгов в голове, — вдруг произнесла Луна. — Может, нам дойти до Темзы? Я слышала, что её энергия обладает очищающим воздействием.

— А ты хорошо разбираешься в маггловском Лондоне? — с удивлением спросил Рон.

— В этом нет ничего сложного. Я нахожу нужный район по особенностям его ауры.

— М-м-м, — промычал Уизли, уже начиная сожалеть о своём скоропалительном решении. Как была Лавгуд лунатичкой, так ею и осталась…

* * *

Луна привела его на впечатляющий своей богатой подсветкой мост, с которого открывался отличный вид на знаменитое колесо обозрения. Окончательно стемнеть ещё не успело, и закатное солнце, отражаясь в Темзе, успешно соревновалось в яркости с недавно включившимися фонарями.

— Мы с Гарри и Гермионой как-то прокатились на этом колесе, — поведал Рон, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. Молчание становилось немного неловким.

— Здорово, — произнесла Луна с мечтательной улыбкой на лице, — а я так давно хотела на нём покататься, но… высота и полёты — это совсем не моё.

— Ты что, высоты боишься? А как же ты тогда с нами в Министерство летала? — удивился Уизли и тут же прикусил язык. Будь рядом Гермиона — не миновать ему подзатыльника за очередную бестактность. Но Луна только пожала плечами и вновь отрешённо улыбнулась.

— Тогда я об этом не думала. Речь шла о жизни или смерти другого человека, и нет более подходящего момента, чтобы победить свои страхи. Или хотя бы на время о них забыть.

— Ты права, — кивнул он, а Луна, прислонившись к парапету, начала заплетать свои длинные волосы в косу.

Рон чувствовал странную неловкость — ему вдруг показалось, что он навязал ей свою компанию, и теперь она не знает, как от него избавиться. С другой стороны, скорее всего, Луна бы прямо сказала, если бы он внезапно ей надоел.

— Так странно, твои мозгошмыги всё еще не разбежались, — пару минут спустя проговорила она, внимательно посмотрев на Рона. Тот пожал плечами и предложил самое простое объяснение:

— Наверное, проблем слишком много.

— Я понимаю. У меня тоже, — как-то просто и спокойно ответила Луна, что совершенно дисгармонировало с её утверждением о наличии множества проблем. — Пройдемся ещё? Или ты уже торопишься?

— Нет-нет, давай погуляем, — вырвалось у Рона. Наверное, из-за того, что рядом с Луной сложно было забивать себе голову чем-то ещё, кроме её странностей. Да и места для прогулки она выбирала замечательные, и совершенно неважно, по карте она это делала или по каким-то там аурам...

* * *

— Кроме того, папочка собирается в экспедицию в Америку. Говорит, там очень-очень много бурбуляков, которые могут помочь жертвам посттравматического синдрома, — выкладывала Луна, ковыряя ложечкой в стаканчике.

Всё началось с того, что она взяла им обоим по два шарика мороженого в каком-то маггловском фургончике, и Рон не смог отказаться. Пристроившись на парковой скамейке и сняв пробу, он из вежливости поинтересовался о поисках нарглов... и тут из неё вырвался такой поток слов, что Рон не мог понять, как это у них вышло гулять почти два часа в полном молчании.

Помимо прочего оказалось — Луна осваивает столько профессий, что Рону и не снилось: и изданием «Придиры» по-прежнему занимается, и пишет какие-то статьи в «Пророк», и даже на полставки работает в отделе транспорта в Министерстве. Такого от флегматичной Лавгуд он совсем не ожидал. И ведь всё это ей нравится, а главное — она повсюду умудряется успевать! Ещё и на прогулки время находит, и на экспедиции эти... А он с одной только работой у Джорджа зашивается так, что ни на что другое его не хватает.

— Ты редкостный молодец! — с ноткой легкой зависти в голосе произнес он, выскребая со дна стаканчика остатки клубничного мороженого.

— Просто ты нашел себя, а я ещё нет, — с улыбкой объяснила Луна. — Вот если и я найду место, где можно будет заниматься сразу всем, что мне нравится... Так что тебе повезло.

— Наверное, да, — удивлённо протянул Рон, понимая, что Луна, кажется, права. Не потому ли он решился уйти из аврората, что работа в «УУУ» оказалась для него гораздо интересней и важней?

— Раз так, то что тогда тебя гложет?

— А как ты догадалась? Я вроде и думать об этом забыл, пока мы с тобой бродили.

— Ну так мозгошмыги из твоей головы всё еще никуда не делись, — мягко сказала Луна.

Рон почесал затылок, поморщился и со вздохом признался:

— Я дал одно опрометчивое обещание. Или даже два.

— Да, это нехорошо, так поступать не следует. Разве статуя Годрика Гриффиндора тебе об этом не говорила?

— Э-э-э?

— Ну, у нас в факультетской гостиной стояла статуя Ровены, и каждый мог обратиться к ней за советом или просто о чем-нибудь спросить. А ночью она приходила к тебе во сне и отвечала.

— Нет, у нас такого с Гриффиндором не было, — хохотнул Рон, в очередной раз убедившись, что все рейвенкловцы не от мира сего, просто часть из них ненормальны слегка, а часть — законченные психи. Достаточно вспомнить Чжоу Чанг.

— Жалко. Может, он бы тебе помог выполнить это обещание.

— Вряд ли, — хмыкнул Рон. — Единственная возможность — разорваться пополам, а такое даже ему не по силам.

— Это слишком пессимистичные мысли после вкусного мороженого, разве нет? — спросила Луна с безмятежной улыбкой. Рон поймал себя на том, что уголки его губ тоже непроизвольно поднимаются вверх.

— Всё так, просто я всегда теряюсь, когда столько всего наваливается в один день.

— А что же ещё, кроме опрометчивых обещаний, входит в этот список?

— Наш новый с Джорджем проект. Я должен рассчитать всякие финансовые показатели и составить бизнес-план. Творческая составляющая написана, а вот дальше… я в тупике.

— Пойдём! — Луна внезапно вскочила со скамейки и потянула его за руку.

— Куда?

— Как куда? Допиливать ваш с Джорджем проект, конечно. Я с удовольствием тебе помогу.

— А ты это умеешь?

— Конечно, — Луна удивлённо приподняла брови, — нам же с папочкой постоянно приходится подсчитывать расходы и тому подобное для «Придиры». Издание газеты — тоже бизнес, ты разве не знал? Ну что, аппарируем, пока нас никто не видит?

* * *

Работа грозила затянуться на неопределённое время. Рон и Луна давно отправили по домам Патронусов, предупредив родных о том, что вернутся поздно, но шёл уже двенадцатый час, а конца и края морю цифр видно не было.

Роли распределили быстро: Рон заведовал приготовлением кофе, а Луна с ногами забралась в кресло и что-то подсчитывала, время от времени задавая ему уточняющие вопросы. Это была очень странная картина: выражение лица Лавгуд даже сейчас оставалось абсолютно безмятежным, но карандаш в её руке мелким бесом скакал по пергаменту туда-сюда, выдавая вполне правдоподобные результаты (если ориентироваться на расчеты Джорджа по другим проектам).

Рон следил за этим карандашом, как загипнотизированный, пока не заныл желудок, напоминая, что ужин сегодня состоял исключительно из мороженого. И кофе, много-много кофе.

— Луна, а ты не хочешь есть? — спохватился он. — Мама сегодня напихала мне с собой кучу тостов.

— Лучше ты сам поешь, а я тут закончу с нормами доходности. А после них можно посчитать и риски.

— Круто!

— На самом деле, всё не так сложно, если регулярно этим заниматься. Обычно такой проект для папы я делаю дня за три.

— Слушай, ты даже не представляешь, как меня выручаешь! Я бы над этими формулами просто сдох! — восторженно воскликнул Рон, ставя на стол тарелку с тостами. Сам-то он был зверски голоден, а вдруг Луна тоже, просто стесняется? — В общем, за мной должок. Если что-то нужно — ты только скажи, вот прям проси что хочешь!

Карандаш в руках Лавгуд впервые за всё время их полуночных посиделок замер на одном месте, да и сама она вдруг как-то сникла.

— Эй, Луна, — Рон аккуратно тронул её за плечо, — я что-то не то сказал?

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке. Просто я подумала, что твои проблемы, наверное, решить чуть легче, чем мои.

— А что у тебя случилось?

— Ничего особенного, конечно... Просто в Министерстве появилась одна вакансия, и если я выполню определенное условие, то смогу стать… — она замялась.

— Только не говори, что помощницей министра! — хмыкнул Рон.

— Именно так, помощницей министра, — спокойно кивнула Луна, и он подавился бутербродом.

— Кхы... Кха... Великий Мерлин!

— Осторожнее, Рон, — Луна заботливо постучала его по спине. — Судя по всему, тебе не нужно объяснять, что у меня за сложности, и это здорово. Гермиона, наверное, уже всё тебе рассказала?

— С чего ты взяла?

Луна пожала плечами.

— Министр Шеклболт непременно должен был в первую очередь предложить эту работу Гермионе. Он её очень ценит, это всем известно. Даже странно, что после первичного отбора остались три кандидатки, а не она одна.

— Хорошо что три, а не десять, — тихонько пробормотал Рон, борясь с желанием истерически расхохотаться.

— А мне бы было так интересно поработать в тесном контакте с Визенгамотом! — продолжала Луна, не обратив внимания на его слова. — Кто знает, может, у меня получилось бы провести предложение об использовании бурбуляков для реабилитации некоторых пострадавших…

— А у тебя что, нет парня? — не подумав ляпнул Рон и мысленно дал себе пинка. Ну конечно же нет! Иначе бы она не переживала из-за условия Кингсли.

Подтверждая его выводы, Луна покачала головой. Вспомнив, о чём говорили Гермиона и Лаванда, он предложил:

— А что, если тебе уговорить кого-нибудь из друзей на фиктивный брак?

— Кого, Рон? — печально спросила Лавгуд. — Невилл давно и счастливо женат на Ханне. Попросить Гарри? Он, может, и не откажется, но нам никто не поверит, ведь они с Джинни расстались буквально пару недель назад. И потом, разве это правильно — выходить замуж, только чтобы всех обмануть? Нет-нет, я хочу найти свою любовь, понимаешь?..

Что-то настолько трогательное было во всём облике Луны, что Рон не удержался и сжал её ладошки. Эта удивительная девушка помогала ему, ничего не прося взамен, и даже о своих проблемах рассказала с неохотой. А ведь она тоже его подруга, в своё время они столько вместе пережили...

— Луна, я тебе помогу! — вырвалось у него. — Я что-нибудь придумаю, обещаю! Если не смогу на тебе жениться сам, то уговорю Чарли, но у тебя появится возможность получить эту несчастную должность! А потом уже можешь искать свою любовь так долго, сколько потребуется. Или недолго. Так или иначе, уверен, что этот фиктивный брак к Рождеству можно будет разорвать.

— Ты такой добрый, Рон, — широко улыбнулась Луна. — Спасибо большое, даже если из этого ничего не выйдет. А пока давай вернёмся к цифрам. Объяснить тебе, как считается норма доходности?


	4. Глава третья

Они с Луной просидели почти до утра, поэтому большую часть вторника Рон отсыпался, а потом помогал отцу в гараже, и только к вечеру появилось время подумать над сложившейся ситуацией. Как он и говорил Луне, проще всего написать Чарли и попросить его ей помочь. В том, что брат не откажет, сомнений практически не было. Но что делать с Лавандой? Просто отказать? Она его не съест, конечно, но как-то это... не совсем правильно.

Чуть позже Луна прислала ему записку, пообещав завтра к полудню забежать в магазин и досчитать риски, будь они неладны. На радостях Рон упросил матушку испечь фирменные булочки с корицей и рано утром в преотличном настроении отправился на работу. Закрутившись со всяческой текучкой, он и не заметил, как стрелка на часах подобралась к двенадцати. Луны всё ещё не было, но Рон, понадеявшись, что очередные бурбуляки не настолько заняли её мысли, чтобы забыть о назначенной встрече, решил заранее сервировать для них скромный ланч.

Одной рукой держа на весу горячий кофейник, Рон застелил столик захваченной из дома скатёркой и принялся аккуратно выкладывать на тарелку румяные булочки. Видела бы это Гермиона, которая столько лет обзывала его неряхой!

Ох, недаром умные люди предупреждают: «Бойся своих желаний!»

Именно та, о ком он вспомнил, и появилась в магазине Уизли, причем так неожиданно, что, услышав «Привет, Рон!», вышеупомянутый вздрогнул и уронил кофейник, заляпав коричневой жижей белоснежную скатерть.

— Чёрт, Гермиона, так и тапочки недолго откинуть с перепугу!

— Прости, — виновато улыбнулась она, убирая пятна заклинанием и поднимая с пола практически опустевшую посудину. — Похоже, процесс кофеварения придётся повторить... Я не вовремя, ты кого-то ждешь?

— Да так… — замялся он. — Луна обещала зайти.

— Луна? Как же давно мы не виделись... Я думала, они с отцом до сих пор в экспедиции, — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Ну ладно, может, мне тогда зайти попозже? Вчера я тебя тут не застала, а в Норе появиться не решилась — не знала, успел ли ты обсудить эту историю с родителями. А я и поговорить хотела, и помочь тебе с твоими расчетами...

— Я уже сам справился, — с гордостью похвалился Рон.

— Правда? — На лице Гермионы на секунду отразилось замешательство, впрочем, тут же сменившееся довольной улыбкой. — Это замечательно! Видишь, всё-таки мои объяснения не прошли даром. Можешь же, когда хочешь, так и...

Полёт мысли прервали донёсшиеся с первого этажа жуткий грохот и несколько сочных выражений — видимо, кто-то с кем-то столкнулся и что-то уронил. По лестнице застучали каблучки... и в кабинет впорхнула Лаванда Браун.

— Этого ещё не хватало, — обессилено пробормотал Рон. — Хотя чему тут удивляться, обеденный перерыв в Министерстве у всех в одно и то же время...

— Бон-Бончик! — с порога завопила Браун и бросилась ему на шею. Гермионе, судя по её виду, захотелось срочно провалиться сквозь землю. Рону тоже: он вдруг отчетливо понял, что если сейчас не придёт Луна, то Гермиона ему больше никогда и ни за что не поверит.

— Привет, Лаванда, — выдавил Рон, высвобождаясь из её хватки, и только тогда та, обернувшись, заметила, что они не одни.

— О, Гермиона, здравствуй! — осклабилась она и ехидненько осведомилась: — Как вижу, я вам помешала. У вас романтическое чаепитие в узком кругу старых друзей?

— Да нет, скорее у вас, — прищурилась Грейнджер и скрестила руки на груди.

«Опя-я-ять! Мерлин, что же сейчас будет!» — мысленно взвыл Рон.

— Ох, Бон-Бон, значит, ты чувствовал, что я приду? — Взяв кофейник, Лаванда вылила остатки содержимого в чашку и сделала глоток. — М-м-м, ещё вкуснее, чем в понедельник!.. — похвалила она, хотя в чашке, по идее, ничего, кроме гущи, оказаться не могло. — Гермиона, а как там у тебя дела на новом месте? Продвигаются?

Вопреки опасениям Рона, взрыва не случилось. Вместо этого Гермиона с мстительной улыбочкой присела за стол, сцапала булочку и покивала:

— Ну разумеется, у нас всё просто замечательно, Лаванда. Так мило, что ты спросила!

— Как же иначе, нас столько всего связывает... а уж как продуктивно мы с тобой поработали над законом об оборотнях, — протянула Браун.

Гермиона открыла рот, видимо, собираясь сказать что-то не особо лестное, и Рон, понятия не имевший, как выкрутиться из этой ситуации, инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи. Он ожидал громов и молний, но тут как нельзя более кстати появилась Луна и разрядила обстановку всего несколькими фразами.

— Всем добрый день! Гермиона, этот цвет тебе очень к лицу. Ой, Лаванда, замечательно выглядишь, как хорошо, что ты перестала быть такой бледной! А это тебе, Рон, — чай с лепестками фиалок. У тебя же только кофе.

Луна легко переключила на себя всё внимание, чему Рон был несказанно рад. Продолжая что-то щебетать, она по-хозяйски осмотрела и очистила заклинанием кофейник, наполнила его горячей водой и, отыскав где-то на полочке заварочный чайник, принялась священнодействовать, готовя ароматный напиток. Запахло фиалками. Рон облегчённо выдохнул и уселся за стол, игнорируя красноречивые взгляды Гермионы.

Да уж, чего только ни повидал этот кабинет, но такого крышесносного сборища тут ещё не случалось! Кому сказать — не поверят: за его столом сидят три кандидатки на должность помощницы министра, и ни одна (ну, возможно, за исключением Луны) не догадывается, что «курит трубку мира» со своими соперницами. Ах да, и ко всему тому среди них затесалась его будущая жена, хоть бы и фиктивная. И кто она — он пока сам не знает. Круто!

— Бон-Бончик, — Лаванда кокетливо поправила кулон, привлекая внимание намеченной жертвы к глубокому вырезу платья, — мне не хотелось бы мешать вашим дружеским посиделкам, поэтому я, пожалуй, откланяюсь, только уточню: ты же согласен на моё предложение?

Ну вот, началось!

— Лав, ты знаешь…

— А что за предложение? — одновременно с ним поинтересовалась Гермиона. Всё-таки её чутьё — страшная штука, тем более в сочетании с вечным стремлением узнать, что, зачем и почему происходит.

— Мерлин, мы с Роном дружим столько лет! Могут же у нас быть свои секреты? — подмигнув ему, заявила Лаванда. К счастью, Луна вновь отвлекла её внимание:

— Ты права, бывают тайны только для двоих. Наверняка у каждого из нас есть человек, с которым мы делились чем-то самым-самым сокровенным, верно? Но такой человек, как правило, один-единственный.

Гермиона задумалась, Лаванда пожала плечами, а Рон решил взять булочку, чтобы заесть сегодняшний стресс. Зря — он чуть было не поперхнулся, потому что Луна внезапно сменила тему.

— Рон, может, пока вы разговариваете, я возьму финансовый план и продолжу считать? — спросила она. — Девочкам скоро возвращаться в Министерство, времени у них не так много…

Гермиона с непередаваемым выражением лица уставилась на друга, и тот, не выдержав, опустил глаза.

— «Я уже справился сам», да? Ну конечно, держи карман шире! — она презрительно хмыкнула и переключилась на изучение булочки, пока Рон всем своим видом умолял Луну, чтобы та не оставляла его на растерзание.

— Зато Рон замечательно написал творческую составляющую, Гермиона. Я ему даже немного завидую. Если бы он стал внештатным корреспондентом в «Придире», у нас бы точно повысился тираж…

— Ещё бы, трепать языком он всегда умел, — фыркнула Грейнджер, — это же не мешки таскать.

Пока Рон сверлил Гермиону возмущенным взглядом, а Луна ободряюще ему улыбалась, Лаванда просто-таки наслаждалась ситуацией. В мыслях она уже представила себе, как её избранник посылает обеих не ко времени заявившихся подружек на хутор бабочек ловить. Навсегда. Ну а если у него не выйдет, придётся, конечно, ему помочь...

— Обещаю, Бон-Бон, когда мы поженимся, я буду защищать тебя от этой зануды, — проворковала она, а секундой позже резко округлила глаза. Мордред и Моргана, ляпнуть не подумав — воистину самая характерная черта Лаванды Браун! С другой стороны, ну и чёрт с ним — всё равно все скоро узнают.

Рон с замиранием сердца покосился на Гермиону. Та судорожно вздохнула и, оделив каждого из них убийственным взглядом, прошипела:

— Прости Лав-Лав, кто-то нагло тебя обманул. Мои источники гораздо надёжнее, так что можешь закатать губки — Рон уже практически женат, и отнюдь не на тебе.

— А на ком?

— На мне, разумеется!

— Вы что же, опять сошлись? — как можно беззаботнее спросила Лаванда, шустро внося небольшие коррективы в свой план. — Прости, дорогая, не знала, Рон мне не сказал. Поздравляю! А вы случайно не можете перенести своё бракосочетание на пару месяцев? В конце концов, после многолетнего ожидания два месяца не срок. Просто мне тут срочно понадобился муж... совсем ненадолго, с возвратом!

Гермиона вскочила так резко, что её стул полетел на пол.

— Так ты и есть одна из кандидаток? — тыкнула она пальцем в Браун.

— Ух ты, вот где собака зарыта... и как я не догадалась, что Кингсли обязательно порекомендует на это место тебя! — заулыбалась Лаванда, абсолютно не впечатлённая видом разгневанной Грейнджер.

— Поздравляю с успешными логическими выкладками. А где же твой последний кавалер, позволь спросить? Неужели сбежал, когда ты попросила его о такой мелочи как фиктивный брак?

— Интересно, а что будет, если министр узнает, что ты вздумала его обмануть? — не осталась в долгу Лаванда.

— Ох, Лав-Лав, думаешь, он тебе поверит? Кингсли считает, что мы с Роном встречаемся вот уже пять лет.

— Стоит намекнуть ему, что всё это время он оставался с тобой из жалости, но в итоге чувства оказались сильнее, и места тебе не видать!

— Чушь, Рон уже обещал мне...

— Эй-эй! Я пока никому ничего не обещал! — вклинился Рон, на которого наконец-то снизошло озарение. — Я только сказал, что подумаю!

Обе его бывшие девушки разом позабыли о взаимных претензиях, синхронно обернувшись к яблоку раздора в лице отдельно взятого Уизли.

— Хочешь сказать, пятнадцать лет дружбы для тебя уже ничего не значат? — свистящим шепотом начала Гермиона. Лаванда тоже открыла было рот, но Луна успела первой. Она привлекла внимание Рона, легонько коснувшись его плеча, и предложила:

— Знаешь, лучше используй свой план для девочек, Рон. Я как-нибудь обойдусь без этой должности…

— Ты что же, третья кандидатка? — захохотала Лаванда. — Вот дурдом, Мунго отдыхает!

— Ирония судьбы, иначе не скажешь, — кивнула заметно остывшая Гермиона. — Кстати, что у тебя за план такой, Рон?

Тот, за неимением чётко сформулированных предложений, пробормотал что-то невнятное.

— Скажи-ка, — Лаванда заинтересованно взглянула на Луну, — а с чего ты пошла за помощью к Рончику? Не такие уж вы и друзья.

— Я и не ходила, просто в понедельник мы случайно столкнулись в Косом переулке.

— Случайно? — прищурилась Лаванда. — Никогда не поверю! Ты притворяешься, точно-точно. Наверняка подкарауливала моего Бон-Бона, желая воспользоваться его добротой…

Рон бросился на защиту девушки:

— Луна — мой друг, и мы действительно встретились случайно!

— Лав-Лав, ты лучше молчи, — едко заметила Гермиона, поддержав Рона. — В отличие от тебя Луна хотя бы видится с ним не раз в год по обещанию, и ей — опять же, в отличие от тебя — вполне можно верить.

— Грейнджер, а сама-то ты зачем вцепилась в Рона? Обратись к своему дорогому Поттеру, он же постоянно с тебя пылинки сдувает!

— Гарри, между прочим, только что с девушкой расстался, бесчувственная дурёха! Ему не до этого! А ты...

Рон поморщился от вновь разгоревшейся перепалки, эффект от которой по мощности мог бы сравниться с ударом бладжером по лбу, и затравленно оглянулся на молчавшую Луну. Может, хоть она сумеет их успокоить? Она же тоже девушка, чёрт возьми!

И Луна снова не подвела. Обезоруживающе улыбаясь, она пролавировала между спорщицами к чайнику, попутно перевернув опрокинутый стул, и спросила:

— Может, выпьем чаю?..


	5. Глава четвёртая

Вроде бы и не сказала она ничего особенного, но и Лаванда, и прерванная на полуслове Гермиона почему-то решили, что чайная пауза им не повредит. Может, в горле пересохло? Кивнув Луне и демонстративно не глядя друг на друга, они уселись за стол, более ничего не сказав. Однако Гермиона ожесточённо общипывала булочку, уставившись на Рона с таким видом, что понятно было без слов: на её месте она представляет его. Чего ж тут непонятного, он скотина и мерзавец, как же иначе?

Рон не в первый раз пожалел, что у него нет мантии-невидимки. И бутылки огневиски. Впрочем, хоть что-нибудь, что можно пить и за чем можно спрятаться, тоже подойдёт.

Будто услышав его, подошла Луна и поставила на стол две чашки.

— А мне? — жалобно протянул Рон.

— Воды не хватило, подожди пару минут, — безмятежно пояснила она.

— И ты, Брут... — буркнул он.

Гермиона, ехидно хмыкнув, отложила булочку и взялась за дегустацию фиалкового чая, после первого же глотка одобрительно закивав головой. Лаванда тоже притянула к себе чашку.

— Хм, на удивление вкусный чай, Лавгуд, — вслух признала она и неожиданно зевнула. — Ох, со всей этой историей я совсем не высыпаюсь…

— Так может, тебе стоит сойти с дистанции, Браун? — как-то вяло, без огонька, заметила Гермиона, принимаясь тереть глаза. — Столько обязанностей, вечный цейтнот... моментом сдуешься...

— Думаю, не так там много проблем, как ты заливаешь, Грейнджер, и уж точно не так много, как на твоей нынешней работе... О, и правда, неужели ты решила спасаться бегством?.. — съязвила Лаванда, а потом, не обращая внимания на задохнувшуюся в гневе Гермиону, снова зевнула.

— Да как ты... смеешь...

И тут случилось то, чего Рон ожидал меньше всего: Гермиона и Лаванда как по команде закрыли глаза, дружно обмякли и засопели, не свалившись со стульев только благодаря Луне, придержавшей их за плечи.

— Что-то уж очень долго, — задумчиво протянула она.

— Мерлин, Луна, что это с ними? — Рон наконец отмер и вскочил, не зная, к какой из девушек кидаться в первую очередь.

— Не волнуйся, Рон. Обычное сонное зелье: ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества! Я же видела, как ты от них устал, у тебя наверняка и голова разболелась, — успокоила его Луна и, заметив утвердительный кивок, со словами «Сейчас я что-нибудь найду» начала рыться в своих необъятных карманах, вытаскивая какие-то бумажки, склянки и таблетки.

— И сколько они проспят?

— Ох... — Луна задумалась. — Знаешь, как минимум двенадцать часов, а то и сутки. Я совсем не ожидала, что они успеют выпить почти по полной чашке, прежде чем отключатся. Вот, возьми, это маггловские таблетки от головной боли. Советую проглотить сразу две. А здесь твой чай. — Она взяла с подоконника, на котором возилась с заваркой, третью чашку и протянула её Рону.

— Э-э-э... Говорят, таблетки лучше запивать чистой водой, — усмехнулся тот, с помощью «Агуаменти» наполняя собственноручно снятый с полки стакан. — Бережёного Мерлин бережёт, а небережёного дементор стережёт. А ну как и этот чай... с примесью.

— Зато у тебя будет лишний день, чтобы обо всём подумать, разве это не прекрасно? — беззаботно улыбнулась Луна, совершенно не обидевшись на вполне прозрачный намёк. Она чувствовала, что Рон шутит.

Зато кое-что другое волновало его всерьёз.

— Послушай, им же надо возвращаться на работу... Обеденный перерыв почти закончился.

Лавгуд пожала плечами.

— Это не проблема. Если хочешь, я могу сходить в Министерство и предупредить, что мисс Грейнджер и мисс Браун пришлось срочно отлучиться по семейным обстоятельствам. — Хихикнув, она добавила: — И это будет чистой воды правдой. Поиск мужа — самое настоящее семейное обстоятельство!

— Но…

— А девочек мы потом разнесём по домам. Можно было бы оставить и здесь, но спать на твоём столе, думаю, довольно-таки жестковато.

— А…

— Не сомневайся, Рон, я умею хранить тайны. — Улыбнувшись ему, Луна отправилась на первый этаж, и вскоре оттуда послышался хлопок аппарации.

Полюбовавшись на мирно спящих в его кабинете девушек и оценив всю прелесть воцарившейся здесь тишины, Рон с умилением подумал, насколько любит их обеих... когда они молчат. И пусть Гермиона верная подруга, но её занудство может спокойно сносить только Гарри.

«Надо бы с ним посоветоваться, кстати», — решил Рон, усевшись за письменный стол. Пока суть да дело, как раз есть полчасика, чтобы написать Чарли. После всего, что случилось, он просто обязан помочь Луне!

* * *

Весь день Рон не находил себе места, а следующим утром подумывал, не пора ли ему написать завещание. То, что до сих пор ни одна из «спящих красавиц» не появилась в магазине, говорило лишь об их временной занятости и воспринималось как небольшое затишье перед бурей.

Первой — и его это нисколько не удивило — к нему прибежала Лаванда.

— Бон-Бон, — воскликнула она, скорчив обиженную рожицу, — я почти сержусь на тебя! Что это за шутки с сонными зельями? Ты повеселился, а мне сейчас пришлось отвечать не только на сегодняшние, но и на вчерашние письма! Самой! Никого не смогла заставить!

— Прости, Лав, просто…

— Если уж тебе так надоел наш спор, то мог бы усыпить одну Грейнджер, она нам всё равно только мешала!

— Лав, мне, конечно, очень неудобно, но Гермиона всё-таки первой попросила меня помочь…

Лаванда всплеснула руками.

— Ох, Ронни, ты точно думаешь и заботишься о ней больше, чем она когда-либо заботилась о тебе. Грейнджер однозначно не заслуживает такого доброго отношения с твоей стороны!

Рон мысленно поморщился: такую глупость мог сморозить только человек, не особо хорошо осведомлённый о всех его приключениях. «Не заслужила доброго отношения», ха-ха! А кто тогда заслужил? Он решительно возразил:

— Гермиона — моя подруга, и будет совсем не красиво, если...

— Бон-Бон, просто скажи, чего ты хочешь, — перебила Лаванда, снова пытаясь прижаться к нему и ненавязчиво облапать. Не вышло: Рон тут же отступил назад.

— Слушай, я ценю твою… э-э-э… отзывчивость, но прошу — дай мне подумать. Я словно между двух огней, и не надо загонять меня в угол.

— Хорошо, — пожала плечами Браун, ничуть не огорчившись, — я всё понимаю. Но по-прежнему надеюсь, договорились?

* * *

Гермиона, в отличие от Лаванды, облапать Рона не стремилась. Напротив, ей хотелось хорошенько его проучить, поэтому нотаций он наслушался на полгода вперёд.

— Рон, у меня просто нет слов! — мерила шагами комнату Грейнджер. — Чем ты думал, когда подливал мне зелье, а? Полагаешь, у меня других дел нет, кроме как бегать за тобой? Ты и представить не можешь, какой сегодня был аврал из-за того, что вчера я дрыхла, как сурок, а работать было некому! Я требую извинений! Нет... я жажду крови!

— Гермиона, но это Луна…

— Луна? Хочешь сказать, это она нас усыпила? Зачем же, позволь спросить?

— Ну-у-у... не специально, конечно, — неожиданно для самого себя соврал Рон, — у неё в коробке с чаем хранилось и снотворное, и оно случайно разлилось...

— Ох, в этом вся Лавгуд, — покачала головой Гермиона, немного успокаиваясь. Впрочем, легче от этого Рону не стало, потому что она тут же вернулась к более насущной проблеме: — Неужто ты доволен, что Лав-Лав опять на тебя вешается?

— Как тебе сказать…

— Как-как, вот так! Словами. Точно так же, как и ей, когда согласился обдумать её предложение. И не стыдно тебе? Ты же меня просто подставил!

— Гермиона…

— Ладно, — вздохнула Грейнджер, — я просто на взводе, вот и злюсь. Надо было начать с другого. Рон, обещаю: если ты согласишься, на два года я полностью возьму на себя оформление патентных документов на все ваши изобретения…

— Вау…

— ...и заранее буду предупреждать о всех тендерах Министерства.

— Кру-у-то, — восторженно протянул Уизли, — но всё-таки...

— Тебе мало? — возмутилась она.

— Мне неудобно перед Лавандой, вот в чём штука.

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Ха, нашел, перед кем смущаться! Она-то небось не сильно переживала бы, если ей пришлось бы идти к своей цели по головам, и по твоей в том числе.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне подумать…

— Даю — до завтра, — непререкаемым тоном заявила Гермиона. — Завтра я жду твоего утвердительного ответа.

* * *

И это было только начало...

* * *

— ...Бон-Бон, ну далась тебе эта Грейнджер! Тем более с её характером должность помощницы министра занимать строго противопоказано. Да она со всеми департаментами передерётся! Ты же понимаешь, что наша несгибаемая староста может быть кем угодно, только не дипломатом!..

— ...Ох, какая прелесть, ты ставишь чайник! Сам! Что, Лаванда должна зайти? Ах, уже заходила? И ты до сих пор ничего не надумал? Ладно, раз так, имей в виду: Джинни узнает, кто сломал её метлу. А миссис Уизли — куда бесследно исчез весь пирог, который она испекла к дню рождения Билла…

— ...Ох, Ронни, какой ты бледный! Наверняка Грейнджер не даёт тебе покоя. Да и Лавгуд твоя непонятно зачем здесь сидит. Ой, она помогает тебе с расчётами? Прости, я совсем забыла! Ты весь измучился с этим бизнес-планом, дорогой, хочешь, я заставлю его доделать кого-нибудь из Министерства? А еще я могу заняться дизайном ваших упаковок. Да что там, если ты согласишься, я вам весь интерьер в магазине по последней моде переделаю!..

— ...Интересно, а Лав-Лав тебе еще себя в качестве награды не предлагала? Ну, в койку не затащила пока? Что ты там бормочешь, всегда же слюни на неё пускал. Ах, ну конечно, я ещё и не права. Мерлин, Рон, ты правда не понимаешь, насколько полезно иметь в Министерстве по-настоящему своего человека? Лаванда ведь и пальцем не шевельнёт ради тебя, как только получит, что хотела… А ты, как лопух…

— ...Ронни, если хочешь, мы могли бы вспомнить шестой курс, времена нашей юности… Почему ты смеешься? Ах, безусловно, ты прав — дважды в одну реку не войти. Я всегда была без ума от твоей житейской мудрости! Уверена, интуиция подскажет тебе, какое решение... Что? Уже поздно? Пора домой? Ничего, я обязательно приду к тебе завтра утром. Ты же понимаешь, как важен мне твой ответ. Ой, а что это за письмо? Ах, от Чарли… Удалось воплотить в жизнь какие-то планы? Я так рада за тебя, Бон-Бон! Может, стоить отметить? Нет? Жаль, очень жаль... Ну, тогда до завтра...

— ...Рон, ты понимаешь, что ответ нужен мне уже завтра? Это последний срок. В понедельник я должна передать Кингсли свидетельство о браке, значит, за выходные надо этот самый брак заключить. Поэтому прекращай жевать сопли, иначе я самолично отправлю Браун портключом на Северный полюс. Или на Южный — пусть обольщает пингвинов...

* * *

— Какая неожиданная встреча, не находишь? — проворковала Лаванда, войдя в магазин пятничным утром и обнаружив там Гермиону.

— О да, мне и в голову не приходило, что ты можешь продрать глаза раньше полудня! — съехидничала та.

Рон мысленно взвыл: на колу мочало, начинай сначала — повторения истории, что произошла здесь в среду, мог пожелать лишь отъявленный мазохист. Сейчас они примутся рвать друг друга на части, а потом пух и перья полетят от него самого, когда девушки вспомнят, по какой причине сюда явились. «Как же не хватает Луны, — подумал кандидат в многоженцы. — Она бы их опять усыпила, и тогда я успел бы завтра поговорить с Гарри».

Часть своей многоходовой комбинации Рон уже осуществил: Чарли, конечно, удивился, но написал, что в принципе не против для виду жениться на дочери их соседа Ксено и в субботу будет в Норе к обеду, чтобы познакомиться с возможной невестой.

А вот с Гарри поговорить не удалось. Друг был на каком-то срочном вызове, и Рон почти два часа прождал его в аврорате, а когда тот вернулся, то практически на ногах не стоял от усталости. Вспомнив наставления Гермионы, Рон не решился грузить его своими проблемами прямо сейчас, зато предложил ему встретиться в субботу, когда Гарри отдохнёт. Ох, лучше бы он вчера снова позабыл о тактичности! А то вот как теперь утихомирить этих двух... ведьм?

— Видно, ты совсем не дорожишь своей нынешней работой, раз с утра пораньше вместо Министерства бежишь к Рону! — продолжала язвить Лаванда, и по её глазам, в которых всё сильнее разгорался азартный огонёк, Рон с ужасом понял, что эта перепалка доставляет ей немалое удовольствие.

«Так и до дуэли может дойти», — нервно подумал он, заметив быстро нырнувшую в карман мантии руку Гермионы. В этом кармане подруга носила палочку, и Рон о том прекрасно знал.

— Слушай, Лаванда, у меня была сумасшедшая неделя. Хватит меня провоцировать, иначе окажешься на крыше Гринготтса, не успев и «мама» сказать!

— Ты позабыла о моих блестящих невербальных щитовых чарах, — усмехнулась Браун. — Кстати, а это идея! Дорогая моя Гермиона, что, если нам устроить маленькую дуэль? Победитель получает всё! И Рона, и должность. Как ты на это смотришь?

— Так, стоп! — не выдержав, гаркнул Уизли. — Лично я смотрю на это строго отрицательно. Я обещал вам ответ? Получите: нет! Нет — вам обеим. За последнюю неделю вы довели меня до ручки, я вздрагиваю от каждого шороха и не могу работать, а клиенты, стоит им завидеть кого-то из вас, вылетают из магазина, как будто за ними гонится дементор!

— Рон… — Гермиона попыталась ухватить его за руку, но он лишь покачал головой и заложил руки за спину.

— Вы заигрались. Раз вам так нужна эта драклова должность — женитесь друг на дружке, в конце концов! Хвала Мерлину, Кингсли не оговаривал пол вашего супруга. А я умываю руки!

Высказав наболевшее, он аппарировал прочь, предоставив потрясённым его вспышкой девушкам самостоятельно разбираться между собой. На сердце у Рона было как никогда легко, и, оказавшись у пруда неподалёку от Норы, он подумал, что надо бы послать Луне Патронуса и предложить вечером встретиться.

Если всё получится, завтра он разделается со всеми своими проблемами.


	6. Глава пятая

— Глория, мистер Поттер у себя? — спросила Гермиона, переступая порог приёмной начальника аврората.

— Добрый вечер, мисс Грейнджер, — вежливо улыбнулась секретарша. — Да, он на месте, но просил, чтобы его не беспокоили…

— Полагаю, ко мне это не относится, — жёстко прервала её Гермиона и вошла в кабинет друга.

Гарри развалился в кресле, откинувшись на спинку и гипнотизируя глазами потолок; в руках у него обнаружился бокал с жидкостью золотисто-янтарного цвета. Он даже не заметил, что в кабинет кто-то вошел.

Подойдя поближе и не дождавшись реакции на своё присутствие, Гермиона не удержалась от подколки:

— Когда Глория сказала, что ты просил никого не пускать, я понадеялась застать здесь как минимум скромную оргию с участием пары-тройки прекрасных обнажённых моделей из «Ведьмополитена»!.. А вместо этого ты сидишь в компании... — она прищурилась, вглядываясь в этикетку стоящей на столе бутылки, — «Короля Роберта Второго». Ну да ладно, если расскажешь мне, чем он отличился, чтобы в его честь назвали сорт виски, — так и быть, разрешу пить дальше.

Услышав её голос, Гарри вздрогнул, но эскапада про короля заставила его с облегчением рассмеяться.

— Хвала Мерлину! Я уж боялся, что теперь ты всегда будешь обращаться со мной, будто я сахарный.

— Помогает? — мотнула головой в сторону бутылки Гермиона, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла и отбирая у него бокал.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Скорее да, чем нет.

— Ну что ж, проверим, — Грейнджер залпом осушила бокал и закашлялась. — Гарри, ужас! Как ты можешь пить эту гадость?

— Гермиона… — Поттер похлопал её по спине и, в точности копируя интонации лучшей подруги, наставительно заметил: — Это тебе не вода и даже не вино. Сей напиток есть продукт старинных шотландских технологий, благородная влага, которую полагается потреблять медленно, понемногу, смакуя каждый глоток и наслаждаясь сложным ароматом и теплым послевкусием с оттенками дыма...

— Ох, знала я, что портрет Сириуса тебя ничему хорошему не научит! — с осуждением проговорила Гермиона.

— Зато он меня не жалеет.

Гермиона пожала плечами и спокойно призналась:

— А вот мне сейчас хочется именно этого...

— Что-то случилось?

— Рональд Уизли — редкостный засранец, — неопределённо ответила она и запрокинула голову вверх, чувствуя, что имеет неплохие шансы вот-вот расплакаться.

— Эй, Гермиона, — рука Гарри сжала её ладонь, — Рон, конечно, может что-нибудь ляпнуть сгоряча, но он нас не предаст...

— Угу, конечно. Просто, оказавшись нос к носу с очередной проблемой, предпочтёт выбрать что-то более выгодное, чем решать её, или вовсе сбежит. Он всегда так делает, тебе ли не знать.

— Гермиона, ты что, забыла, какой из меня плохой утешитель? — Гарри подёргал её за косу, но она всё равно продолжала буравить взглядом потолок. — Да ну, брось! Вот начнёшь сейчас плакать, а я буду носиться вокруг тебя курицей-наседкой и квохтать, не представляя, что мне делать.

— Виски мне наливать, что же ещё? — Гермиона слабо улыбнулась, представив, как Гарри бегает вокруг кресла кругами и размахивает руками, словно крыльями. — Ну же, я жду — обслужи даму.

— Виски? Ты, что ли, серьёзно? — изумился Гарри, но, уловив согласный кивок, безропотно потянулся за бутылкой, пробурчав: — Как скажешь. Только содовой разбавлю, тогда он покажется тебе не таким противным.

Гермиона цедила содержимое бокала в полном молчании, пока наконец не почувствовала, что может смотреть на друга и разговаривать с ним без риска утопить его в слезах. Но говорить прямо здесь, в рабочем кабинете, куда в любой момент может зайти кто угодно, как-то не хотелось.

— На Гриммо? — вдруг спросила она. Гарри кивнул и, одним плавным движением поднявшись с кресла, притянул её к себе.

Какое счастье, когда есть друг, который понимает тебя практически без слов!

* * *

Гермиона совсем не ожидала, что пара бокалов виски могут помочь так расслабиться. Всё сразу стало проще и легче — возможно, потому, что в голове поселилась такая незнакомая блаженная пустота.

Добравшись до гостиной и трансфигурировав диван в огромную кровать, друзья в обнимку рухнули на неё, не расставаясь с «Королём Робертом» за номером два. Чувствуя под рукой теплое плечо Гарри, Гермиона подумала, до чего же всё это напоминает те промозглые вечера в палатке... Оставшись вдвоём, они часто сидели бок о бок, обнявшись, чтобы не ощущать леденящее душу одиночество. Правда, сейчас всё было по-другому: холод и тоска остались в прошлом, они смеялись и совершенно не чувствовали никакой неловкости.

Перевернувшись на живот, Гермиона опустила голову на грудь Гарри. Он провёл рукой по её волосам, пригладив вырвавшиеся из косы пряди, и спросил:

— Ну, теперь расскажешь?

И Гермиона рассказала. Ничего не скрывая, она поведала про дурацкое условие Кингсли и его уверенность, будто они с Роном до сих пор вместе. Про Лаванду и Луну. И про Рона, который, вместо того чтобы помочь, целую неделю водил её за нос, сомневался, мямлил, а под конец отказал — словом, повёл себя как трус и предатель.

— Я, конечно… тоже не совсем права. Давила на него, вовсю цапалась с Лавандой в его присутствии. Но скажи, Гарри, после всего, что мы вместе пережили, — как он мог ещё сомневаться, кого выбрать, меня или Лав-Лав?

— Ну… — Гарри нахмурил лоб и глотнул из бутылки, — ты сама мне говорила, что первая любовь не ржавеет.

— Ах, вот ты какой! — Гермиона ткнула его в бок, и Поттер захихикал. — Используешь против меня мои же слова!

— Пощадите, мисс Грейнджер, молю!

— Так и быть, на первый раз прощаю.

— Гермиона, — отсмеявшись, Гарри внимательно взглянул на неё, — а почему ты не попросила меня? Ты же знаешь, я бы обязательно тебе помог.

— Но ты… — она сглотнула комок в горле и всё-таки договорила: — Ты только-только расстался с Джинни, а вы ведь к свадьбе готовились… Я же понимаю, каково тебе было бы сразу после такого с бухты-барахты жениться на мне. Пусть даже и фиктивно.

— Меня, безусловно, очень трогает твоя забота, но лучше оставь мои переживания мне. Я не сахарный, помнишь? К тому же в последнее время я много думал о нас с Джинни и в итоге понял: к этому всё и шло. Можно сказать, сегодня я не заливал горе, а, скорее, встречал рассвет новой жизни. Так что ты не разбила бы мне сердце предложением фиктивно пожениться, — Гарри с улыбкой щёлкнул её по носу. — И каким же будет твой ответ? Если не поняла, я тут тебе вроде как предложение делаю.

Гермиона нерешительно улыбнулась.

— А нам поверят?

— Что-нибудь придумаем, миссис Поттер.

— Рано ещё так меня называть, — назидательно заметила она. — Мало ли что... А вдруг ты передумаешь?

— Ты сомневаешься, что я сдержу обещание? — Гарри удивленно приподнял бровь, и Гермиона не выдержала и прыснула.

— Конечно, нет. Спасибо тебе.

Какое-то время они молча лежали, наслаждаясь покоем и обществом друг друга, а потом Гарри, продолжая теребить её и так растрепанную причёску, хмыкнул и сказал:

— Знаешь, а ведь если посмотреть на эту историю со стороны — всё это ужасно смешно!

— Почему же? — вскинулась Гермиона.

— Не спеши возмущаться. Во всём виноват Дадлик, который лет в десять порвал подаренную ему книжку, да ещё и пролил на неё томатный сок. В результате замечательно изданный сборник древнегреческих мифов достался мне. Ух, как я любил их читать! Наизусть выучил. И вот сейчас вспомнил: было там одно сказание о некоем пасторальном конкурсе красоты...

Девушка нахмурилась, напрягая память, и почти тут же ахнула:

— Суд Париса, ну конечно!

— Именно, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Вас, девчонок, как раз трое, и каждая желает получить одну и ту же должность — практически, как те богини вожделели пресловутое золотое яблоко. Я ещё в детстве пытался понять: а правильный ли выбор сделал Парис? Столько людей погибло из-за его любви к Елене... Может, выбери он величие, а не любовь самой прекрасной девы, за его внимание боролось бы множество женщин, и среди них он отыскал бы не просто самую красивую, а ту, что стала бы ему поистине близка… Кто знает?

— Между мудрейшей и прекраснейшей мужчины всегда будут выбирать вторую. Это же очевидно, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Но ты молодец, что об этом вспомнил и дал мне возможность посмотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны… Ты прав, нечего злиться на Рона.

— Знаешь, Гермиона, — Гарри неожиданно посерьёзнел и осторожно погладил её по щеке, — в своё время я уже сделал выбор в пользу прекраснейшей. И сейчас отчётливо понимаю, какую ошибку совершил вслед за многими и многими представителями мужской половины человечества.

— Гарри…

Он приподнялся, увлекая её за собой, — так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне, — и спросил:

— Как думаешь, есть у нас шанс всё исправить?

— Мы попытаемся… — выдохнула Гермиона.

* * *

Рон и Луна гуляли по смотровой площадке на куполе собора Святого Павла. Памятуя о том, что девушка боится высоты, он крепко держал её за руку, хотя и подозревал, что сейчас все страхи куда-то испарились. По крайней мере, Луна с восхищением глазела по сторонам и едва ли не подпрыгивала от восторга.

— Ну что, как тебе такой способ отметить твоё скорое вступление в брак? — довольно спросил Рон.

— Это просто великолепно! Весь Лондон как на ладони, а аура... Непередаваемо. И как это я до сих пор тут не побывала? Спасибо тебе большое, Рон.

— Для вас, леди, я всегда готов к подвигам и прочим героическим свершениям, — он склонился в шутливом поклоне, изображая, должно быть, рыцаря времён короля Артура. А хоть бы и Роберта Второго — невелика разница.

Луна улыбнулась и внезапно поинтересовалась:

— А ты придумал, что делать с Гермионой и Лавандой?

— Да я вроде как уже сделал с ними всё, что мог, — притворно удивился Рон и, не выдержав, расхохотался. — «Женитесь друг на дружке», ха-ха-ха!.. Скажешь, не выход? — он подмигнул, снова засмеялся, а успокоившись, уже серьёзно сказал: — На самом деле, попробую завтра поговорить с Гарри. Если Кингсли убеждён, что Гермиона выйдет за меня, может, попросить Гарри жениться на Лаванде? Это будет только справедливо.

— Конечно. Главное, чтобы все были согласны, правда же?

— Ага, — кивнул Рон и посмотрел на часы. — Думаю, мы можем еще пару часиков погулять. Чарли завтра явится лишь к обеду, так что утром можно поспать подольше. Что скажешь?

— С удовольствием, — ответила Луна, уже так знакомо улыбаясь.

* * *

— Знаешь, Рон, а я вот сейчас начинаю задумываться: а точно ли мне нужна эта должность? — вдруг спросила Лавгуд, когда они добрели до Саут-Бэнк и, спустившись с набережной на узкий пляжик, устроились почти у самой кромки воды.

Рон уставился на неё выпучив глаза: ну точно, Луна — такая… Луна!

— Какая-то у тебя резкая смена жизненных приоритетов... по принципу «туда-сюда-обратно». То нужна, то не нужна — не пора ли определиться?

— Кажется, это называется «семь пятниц на неделе».

— С учётом того, что сегодня пятница — неплохой каламбур, — хмыкнул он.

— Просто мне так давно хотелось побывать во Франции, погулять по холмам... Монмартр, Шомон, Бют-о-Кай — мне кажется, там до сих пор сохранилось такое волшебство, о котором англичане давно позабыли. А если я стану помощницей министра, то смогу попасть туда разве что сопровождая босса в официальных визитах.

— Зато ты войдёшь в состав Визенгамота, ты же этого хотела не меньше!

— Да... — Луна подставила лицо ветру и затихла.

— А с другой стороны, Франция — страна романтики. Может, тебе и правда стоит наплевать на Министерство и отправиться в Париж? Кто знает, вдруг найдёшь там свою любовь... — пробурчал Уизли.

Луна посмотрела на него как-то по-особому.

— Возможно, ты и прав. Скажи, Рон, а почему ты один? Как же твоя любовь?

— Хм-м-м, — задумался он, глядя в ночное небо, — вопросики у тебя... Ну хорошо, отвечу. Ещё в школе я вообразил, будто моя судьба связана с Гермионой, и даже её, кажется, убедил. Мы честно пытались притереться, но постепенно поняли, что половинками одного целого нам не стать. Да, мы всегда поддерживали — и поддерживаем — друг друга, но в наших отношениях не хватало, как это сказать... а, вот, — Рон щёлкнул пальцами, — как кто-то говорил, любить — значит смотреть в одном направлении, а у нас с этим вечно был напряг.

— Неужели ты после Гермионы ни с кем не встречался? — с нескрываемым любопытством спросила Луна.

— Встречался, конечно, — немного обиженно протянул Рон. С чего это его в аскеты записали? И в доказательство обозначил свои более-менее долгие отношения: — С Лилит Мун, с Катариной Фоули. Но одна была слишком аристократична, а другая... видимо, ей было со мной не особо интересно.

— Даже странно. Мне кажется, с тобой не может быть скучно.

— Спасибо, Луна, — улыбнулся Рон. — Ну а ты? Ты же вроде встречалась с Рольфом Скамандером?

— У нас с ним та же история, что и у тебя с Гермионой, только наоборот. Мы слишком часто смотрели в одном направлении, а это тоже не всегда хорошо, — пожав плечами, ответила Луна.

— А в Хогвартсе тебе совсем никто не нравился? — вдруг вырвалось у Рона, и тут он заметил, что Лавгуд впервые, с тех пор как разговор зашёл на такую личную тему, смутилась и слегка порозовела.

— Это уже давно не важно.

— Ой, ладно тебе, Луна, мы же друзья! — Рон тихонько ткнул её кулаком в плечо. — Признавайся, это Гарри был? Или Невилл? А может, — глядя на молчащую девушку, он скорчил страшную рожицу, — это был Малфой?

— Ты, — вдруг коротко ответила Луна.

— Прости?..

— Мне нравился ты, Рон.

— Э-э-э… Правда?

— Я не вру друзьям.

— Луна… — только и смог произнести Рон. На большее его не хватило: от неожиданности перехватило горло, а в голове перемешались все семь, а то и семьдесят семь пятниц этой безумной недели. Кингсли, министерская должность, гладиаторские бои за его руку без сердца — тьфу, плюнуть и растереть. Луна всегда была хорошим товарищем, но за эти дни она стала самой настоящей лучшей подругой. Она помогала, поддерживала, а главное — понимала его. И если говорить откровенно, то ему очень нравились в Луне эта её трогательность и обаятельная улыбка.

— Кх-кха... знаешь, — собравшись с силами и мыслями, выдавил Рон, — я тоже всю жизнь мечтал посмотреть на Францию.

— Да?

— Ага. Может, мы могли бы… устроить не совсем фиктивный медовый месяц в Париже? А Чарли, раз уж согласился помочь, пусть женится на Гермионе… или Лаванде.

— А ты уверен, что стоит? — спросила Луна, мило покраснев.

— Почему бы не попробовать? И тогда наш брак будет, э-э-э... совсем даже не фиктивным, — произнёс Рон, беря девушку за руку. Она медленно кивнула и опустила голову ему на плечо.

Несколько минут Рон терзался мыслью, может ли он поцеловать Луну или нет. Но к счастью, она сама решила эту дилемму, первой прижавшись к его губам. И это было замечательно…

* * *

Добравшись до Норы, Лаванда, вовремя спохватившись, быстро застегнула несколько пуговиц на блузке и деликатно постучала в дверь.

— Добрый вечер, миссис Уизли, — обаятельно улыбнулась она, как только ей открыла рыжеволосая женщина.

— О, здравствуй…

— Лаванда. Лаванда Браун. Я училась в Хогвартсе вместе с Роном.

— Ах, ну конечно, я помню тебя, — кивнула миссис Уизли. — Ты ещё в лазарете рядом с Перси лежала.

— Да-да, вы правы. Знаете, у нас с Роном одно важное дело, не терпящее отлагательства, а мне сегодня никак не удаётся его отыскать. Я надеялась, что он уже дома...

— К сожалению, пока ещё нет, но, думаю, скоро будет. Да ты проходи, проходи, дорогая, — заулыбалась женщина и повела не собирающуюся возражать гостью куда-то внутрь. — Подожди моего балбеса тут. Хочешь чаю или кофе?

— Чаю, если можно, — скромно потупила глазки Браун. Её далеко идущие планы требовали обаять мать Рона до такой степени, чтобы у Грейнджер не было ни единого шанса. Впрочем, наверняка и стараться сильно не придётся: вряд ли Гермиона, с её-то карьеризмом, пользовалась особой благосклонностью такой фанатки заботы о семейном очаге, какой была Молли Уизли.

— Конечно, деточка, конечно. Располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома.

— Вы очень добры, миссис Уизли.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Лаванда присела на диван, оглядела небольшую гостиную и удовлетворённо кивнула. Теперь Бон-Бончик никуда от неё не денется, домой-то он по-всякому должен вернуться. И здесь его будет ждать ма-а-аленький сюрприз!

Лестница заскрипела под чьими-то шагами, заставив девушку оглянуться, задрав голову вверх.

— Лаванда, как здорово! — восхитился Перси, едва разглядел, кто пожаловал в Нору. — Я было уже обиделся, что ты игнорируешь мои самолётики, а ты, оказывается, просто хотела поговорить в спокойной обстановке. Рад, очень рад!

— Ох, прости Перси, — Браун вспомнила кипу непрочитанных записок на своём столе и нахмурилась: — У меня столько дел, я совсем замоталась. Давай всё обсудим в понедельник?

Уж до понедельника-то его откровения точно обождут. Когда они на этой неделе пересекались в Министерстве, у него была куча возможностей, но он так ничего толком и не сказал. Спрашивал, как дела, мялся чего-то — неужто Кингсли подозревает, что она вздумала его обмануть? Да нет, вряд ли. Просто Перси изначально знал, кто будет претендовать на звание его преемницы, догадывался, что Грейнджер тоже прибежит к Рону за помощью, и теперь ему элементарно стыдно, что сразу об этом не предупредил. И ещё удивляется, что она на него зла и не хочет разговаривать...

— Ты от меня который день бегаешь и никак не можешь дослушать, это прямо-таки бесчеловечно! — возмутился Уизли. — И сегодня то же самое. Зачем ты тогда пришла в Нору?

Лаванда встала, обогнула диван и остановилась в шаге от молодого человека.

— Мне надо поговорить с Роном, или ты забыл о моей маленькой проблеме? А может быть, и не такой маленькой — если учесть наличие Грейнджер, — она выразительно взглянула на Перси.

— Лаванда, если бы ты сразу меня дослушала, то твоя несчастная проблема была бы решена уже в понедельник! — он гордо задрал нос и, не обращая внимания на скептическое фырканье, закончил: — Всё это время я пытался напомнить, что у тебя, кроме Рона, есть ещё как минимум один друг.

— Хочешь сказать, что Парвати ради меня сменит пол?

— Лаванда… — Уизли задохнулся от возмущения, — вообще-то, я говорил про себя!

— Перси, — Браун посмотрела на него расширившимися глазами, — ты соврёшь министру? Ради меня?

— Конечно! Я же… ты же… ну, мы же друзья...

Лаванда, в очередной раз не дослушав, бросилась к нему, стиснула в объятиях и расцеловала.

— Ох, мой милый Перси, это так здорово! Спасибо тебе, спасибо! Мы точно успеем до понедельника? А нам поверят?

— Если будешь так меня обнимать, то точно поверят, — ответил довольный Перси.

— Да я тебя не то что обнимать, целовать буду — и в атриуме, и в отделе международного магического сотрудничества, и в приёмной министра... Везде! Взасос!

А Молли Уизли, вернувшаяся в гостиную с чаем и пирожными, потихоньку вытирала слёзы умиления, радуясь, что хотя бы ещё один из её сыновей, кажется, наконец остепенился…


	7. Эпилог

Ещё до конца не проснувшись, Рон спускался вниз, влекомый аппетитным запахом бекона, как некогда крысы — звуками волшебной дудочки. Вчерашний вечер был настолько замечательным, что сейчас Рон ощущал небывалый прилив сил и энергии. «Вот только бы глаза открылись...» — подумал он, до ломоты в скулах зевнув.

— Доброе утро, братишка, — довольный голос Чарли заставил его подпрыгнуть на месте и чуть было не сверзиться с лестницы.

— Опа, но ты же должен был появиться только к обеду!

Брат пожал плечами:

— Портключ доставили спозаранку, вот я и решил: чего зря время терять?

— Ну и правильно, — согласился Рон, плюхаясь на стул и с предвкушением пододвигая к себе тарелку. — А мама где?

— В саду. Я уже сказал ей, что у меня заготовлен сюрприз, и еле отвязался от допроса с пристрастием. И то на время — пока не соберётся вся семья. Так что давай, колись скорей — когда к нам придёт моя невеста? — Чарли ухмыльнулся. — Я тут прикинул, если повезёт и она не будет против, мы можем водить всех за нос хоть целый год, притворяясь мужем и женой. Представляешь, сколько времени меня никто не будет дёргать с женитьбой? Это же мечта!

Рон поперхнулся яичницей и смущенно пробормотал:

— Чарли, слушай, тут концепция несколько поменялась…

— Хм… — брат пытливо вгляделся в его лицо и ещё раз хмыкнул: — То-то, смотрю, вид у тебя с утра такой же одухотворённый, как в шесть лет, когда я дал тебе покататься на своей метле. Что, подруга стала не просто подругой?

— Угу, — краснея, ответил Рон. — Она, конечно, странная, но очень добрая, милая…

— И наверняка симпатичная, — ухмыляясь, заметил Чарли. — Эх, жалость-то какая, остался я без жены…

— Подожди, я тут могу ещё один вариант предложить…

— Доброе утро всем! — перебил его буквально влетевший на кухню Перси. Будущий глава отдела международного магического сотрудничества сиял так, будто только что был назначен министром магии. — Чарли, а ты здесь какими судьбами?

— Да так, — сказал Чарли, подмигивая Рону, — решил порадовать семью. Сюрприз, как говорится. У меня, знаешь ли, появилась невеста. А зовут её…

— А у меня тоже невеста! — снова перебил Перси, восторженно цокнув языком. — Лаванда Браун.

— Чего? Перси, ты что? Ты в Лав-Лав втрескался? — Рон не выдержал и захохотал. — Вот умора! Слушай, Чарли, кажется, всех девушек расхватали прямо у тебя перед носом…

Перси насупился.

— То, что ты, Рон, в школе не замечал, какая Лаванда чудесная, — только твои проблемы, потому что…

— А она-то знает о твоих чувствах? — насмешливо поинтересовался Рон у надувшегося брата.

— Пока нет. Но у нас впереди несколько месяцев фиктивного брака, и уж будь уверен, я сделаю всё, чтобы она поняла, как ей повезло…

— Как же вы тут весело живёте, — покачал головой Чарли. — Теперь я понимаю, что у меня в Румынии глушь и скука.

— Это точно, оставайся с нами, — улыбнулся Рон. — Кстати, если ты ещё не передумал — могу предложить тебе ещё одну жену, про которую я незаслуженно забыл.

— Великий Мерлин, так вы сговариваетесь про кандидаток в помощницы? — возмутился Перси.

— Молчи, мистер великий староста, а то мы всё маме расскажем, — хмыкнул Чарли. — Ну, кто ещё?

— Гермиона. Я всё-таки свинтус, братец, ведь она меня первой попросила...

— Ну-у-у, в такой расклад наши родители точно не поверят, — разочарованно протянул тот. — А мама и вовсе сожрёт всех нас с потрохами. За наглую ложь.

В этот момент из окна донёсся голос миссис Уизли:

— Гарри! Гермиона! Деточки мои, как же я рада вас видеть! Ох, какие же вы бледные! Говорила я вам, такая работа до добра не доведёт... Ну ничего, свежий воздух и хорошая еда и не такое лечат. Вы очень вовремя, мы как раз завтракаем — идёмте в дом. И Чарли приехал, представляете?..

— Кажется, — облегченно выдохнул Рон, углядев рядом с матерью стоявших в обнимку друзей, — все мои проблемы решились сами собой…

* * *

На следующий день в кабинет Гермионы заглянул глава департамента магического правопорядка.

— Доброе утро, мисс Грейнджер, — поздоровался он.

— О, мистер Фоули! — Гермиона отложила бумаги и поднялась, приветствуя непосредственное начальство. Внезапное появление его вызвало изрядное удивление, смешанное с толикой беспокойства: неужто узнал о её возможном переходе под крылышко Кингсли? Не то чтобы она нарушала какие-то законы, желая сменить место работы, но всё-таки действовала через голову начальника, а такое нигде не приветствуется. Тем более пока ничего не известно, и её судьбой на неопределённое время по-прежнему оставалась возня с последствиями незаконного использования маггловских изобретений.

Однако Ричард Фоули не выглядел сколько-нибудь недовольным; он жестом предложил Гермионе занять кресло, в соседнее с которым опустился и сам, после чего спросил:

— Ну, как ваши успехи, Гермиона? Судя по всему, отдел просто завалили бумажными делами... успеваете с отчётами?

— Конечно, мистер Фоули. Всё замечательно. И я надеюсь, вы останетесь довольны моей работой.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся тот. — И тем печальней подозревать, что вскоре вам придётся расстаться с этим кабинетом.

«Узнал! — мелькнула у Гермионы паническая мысль. — И собирается уволить!»

А Фоули продолжил:

— Скажите, вы слыхали последнюю новость?

— По поводу мистера Уизли? — осторожно спросила она.

— Нет, по поводу Джека. Его жена в составе дипломатической миссии на два года уезжает во Францию. Естественно, как вы понимаете, он не отпустит её одну. Поэтому... место моего заместителя вот-вот станет вакантным.

— И?..

— Насколько мне известно, это как раз то, чем вы хотели бы заниматься. Конечно, работы будет гораздо больше, чем сейчас, к тому же вам придётся вместе со мной присутствовать на заседаниях Визенгамота. Но я искренне считаю, что из всех глав наших отделов вы подходите на эту должность лучше всего. Так как, вы согласны? Или нужно время на размышления?

— Это очень лестная оценка моих способностей, мистер Фоули, — расцвела Гермиона. — Нет-нет, тут и думать нечего — безусловно, я согласна!

— Чудесно, — глава департамента вознамерился пожать ей руку, и тут девушка впервые обратила внимание на то, что он левша, а Фоули — на кольцо, блестящим ободком охватившее её безымянный палец. — О, поздравляю, Гермиона, — воскликнул он после секундного замешательства. — Кто же этот счастливчик?

— Гарри Поттер, сэр, — смущенно призналась она, оценив добродушную улыбку Фоули, — только мы стараемся сильно не афишировать это событие...

— Что ж, да будет так, мисс Грейнджер.

Когда Фоули покинул кабинет, Гермиона плотнее прикрыла дверь и счастливо рассмеялась. Последние дни были неописуемо ужасны: они вывернули мозги наизнанку, заставив обижаться, злиться и ревновать, менять настроение и принятые решения как перчатки, усомниться в том, что строго рациональная Гермиона Грейнджер не относится к тем личностям, о которых говорят «семь пятниц на неделе». Кто же мог знать, что эта безумная неделя в корне изменит её жизнь к лучшему?

Дома её ждал Гарри, и теперь у бывшей мисс Грейнджер было с кем отметить новое назначение. Кресло заместителя главы ДМП нравилось Гермионе куда больше должности помощницы министра, хотя ещё совсем недавно она и предположить не могла, что ей представится такая возможность.

А Кингсли пусть помогает Лав-Лав. Она заслужила эту маленькую радость — не зря же потратила столько сил и женила на себе Перси.

Одного не могла понять Гермиона: почему Луна отказалась от борьбы, когда желанная должность была уже так близко? Казалось, протяни руку — и она твоя. Но Лавгуд просто сказала, что передумала, не пожелав объяснить причин. Может, она преследовала какую-то другую цель? Впрочем, это же Луна, и этим всё сказано. Зато Рон счастлив как никогда и постоянно ходит с улыбкой до ушей, а значит...

Значит, у них, как в сказке, всё закончилось хорошо, и каждый в итоге получил именно то, что хотел. Это ли не счастье?


End file.
